


[ART MASTERPOST] Making Your Own Canon

by mattzerella_sticks, Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Jack Kline, Day At The Beach, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Jack Kline Has Powers, M/M, Picnics, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sand Between Their Toes, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Writer Jack Kline, tfwbigbang2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: With Michael defeated and his powers back, Jack has a lot of time to fill when he's not worrying about his fathers or whether or not he has a soul. After being tasked by Castiel to find a hobby, Jack decides to settle on writing. Writing fanfiction to be exact. Using his life and his fathers as his inspiration, Jack begins telling tales of happier times.And then the strangest thing happens - his fathers get happier. Jack shouldn't allow this rare feeling to raise his suspicions, instead savoring the smiles and laughter. But when the sense of deja vu becomes too overwhelming Jack realizes that something is amiss.Could it have anything to do with his hobby?





	[ART MASTERPOST] Making Your Own Canon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Your Own Canon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755517) by [mattzerella_sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks), [Psynatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural). 

> Hello! [Psynatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural) (artist) here back at it again with another challenge lol. This time for Team Free Will Big Bang 2019 - although you might recognize my amazing partner [mattzerella_sticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks) (author) from Destiel Reverse Bang of this year.
> 
> Teamed up once more to bring you an awesome fic that'll be sure to leave you in stitches! With art that you'll want to stare at for hours!! [Read the fic here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755517)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let us know by dropping a kudos/comment below!!


End file.
